Beta-Galactosidase of the Lactose Operon of Escherichia coli is being investigated. Gene-protein correlations are being established by determination of the protein produced in mutant strains. Structure-function relationships are under study. The amino acid sequence of thiogalactoside transacetylase of the Lactose Operon is being determined.